Amber's Mystery Drink
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Amber, Mick, Nina, and Fabian work on their group assignment for history class, but what happens when Amber gives Nina a mysterious drink before they begin their project. Fabina and some MickxAmber.


**Fabian's POV**

I was stumbling around my room while Mick tried to calm me down.

"Mate, Nina and Amber are coming over to work on a project. Stop freaking out. I know you like Nina, but this isn't a date or something to freak out about. You know I will make today special for you."

"How?" I asked confused.

"You'll see. Then you'll be thanking me for the rest of the term." He looked at me.

"Whatever Mick."

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

**Nina's POV**

"How does my hair look? What if he makes a move? I can't handle the-"

"Nina! Calm down. You will be fine and don't worry. When he makes a move you will be-"

"Wait how do you know he'll make a move?"

"I'm just more optimistic than you, Nina. He drink this."

I gulped it down not knowing what it was because I was very thirsty.

"What did you give me?" I asked.

"Just something to help you with Fabian."

Amber suddenly knocked on the door, before I could respond, and Mick opened it revealing Fabian standing behind him hands in his pockets. Amber rushed to Mick and he picked her up in his arms and they exchanged a short kiss. Fabian came up to me and said hi. Something felt weird in my mind and suddenly I became very outgoing and unafraid of anything.

"What? I don't get picked up too?" I said with a fake sad face.

Fabian laughed and picked me up, spinning me around the room. When we stopped spinning we both looked into each others eyes and I leaned in so close our faces were only an inch away, but Mick and Amber interrupted.

"Let's get started with our project then. We need to create a report on Ancient Egypt including a visual aid and a regular report." Mick said.

Fabian put me down on his bed and got his computer out. I could see some blush on his face and I almost started giggling. He turned it on and started searching the web.

"Ah Ha. I found something." Fabian said pointing to his computer.

I got up and sat to close for comfort next to Fabian and rested my head on his shoulder while he explained what he found.

"I…um…..found some information for our Egypt visual aid." He said looking nervous.

"I need to get some food, Mate. I'm starving." Mick said rubbing his stomach. "I'll be right back."

"If Mick's leaving I will go to my room and fix my makeup so I'll be fresh when he returns. Be back in a few." Amber said galloping out of the room.

As soon as I left Fabian asked what was going on with me.

"Nothings wrong is it?" I asked not wanting to talk about Amber's Mystery Drink.

"No. You're….." He said looking into my eyes. He put one arm by my side on the bed and the other around my back. I got so close to him that I could feel his breath on my lips, but at the moment when we were about to kiss Amber came back in and asked how she looked. We both jumped back to our original positions and we acted normal.

"Amber, you look fine. I'm sure Mick will love it." I said hoping she didn't notice the blush on Fabian's face as well as my own.

At that moment, Mick came back into the room with a sandwich, banana, glass of orange juice, and a granola bar. He started to eat his sandwich and we just stared at him.

"What? I'm hungry." He went back to eating his sandwich.

**20 MINUTES LATER!**

All that really happened when we worked on project was Fabian accidently put his around my back and it made me shiver and he moved it suddenly.

I whispered into his ear," Why'd you move your arm?" putting mine around his back. Man, I was feeling confident today.

"Aaanndd. We….are….finished." I announced with a sigh of relief.

"Sooooo. What should we do now?" Fabian asked.

As we were trying to decide what to do, we got on the topic of kissing and dating.

"Fabian and you should kiss." Amber said very excited.

"Umm….well….I" Fabian started to stutter, but was interrupted by my response.

"Maybe we would, but in private Amber." I said.

Amber started giggling until suddenly Victor's voice boomed around the House and Fabian and I had to separate.

"Mick, let's give these two some privacy." Amber said pulling Mick into the bathroom and closing the door. We heard some stuff fall on the ground and assumed they were making out.

**Fabian's POV**

"So you want to kiss?" I asked nervously.

She stood up and walked around the room. "Fabian I really want to kiss you. First, try and convince me you want me." She said giggling.

I stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I knew she wanted me, so I didn't have to worry about what I did. I pulled her close and pressed my cheek against hers gently placing the back of my hand on the back of neck asking her how this felt. She seemed like she was going to give in, but then pulled away unconvinced.

I tried again. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, one hand in her hair the other clutching her hand. I got ready to kiss her with only the world's smallest space between the two of us. At the last moments before we kissed she ducked and got out of my grasp.

She started giggling and begged me to try again. I wanted to kiss her so badly I started getting a bit upset. My instincts came over me and I picked her up in my arms laid her on my bed and kneeled on top of her to stop her from escaping a third time. I put my forehead against her forehead.

"Now you won't escape me." I whispered enticingly.

She got even closer to me and whispered," I don't want to escape you anymore," which enticed me even more.

We kissed and we both sat up and I pressed my hands on her back and neck bringing her closer and closer to me. She then wrapped her arms around my neck as we kissed. When we finished we both stared into each other's eyes until Amber and Mick came out. As we looked at each other and then Mick and Amber all of us looked the same. A good definition of the picture was four teens with starstruck eyes, ruffled hair and clothing, blushes spreading around their faces and Mick and I had a beautiful smell of perfume left on our skin. It was the most beautiful night of my life.


End file.
